Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of allogeneic transplants, and in particular to allograft compositions containing fascia, fat, or dermis tissue, and methods for their use and manufacture.
Human tissue compositions, which may be derived from cadaveric donors, have been used for many years in various surgical procedures. Allograft and autograft tissue are both derived from humans; the difference is that allograft is harvested from an individual (e.g. donor) other than the one (e.g. patient) receiving the graft. Allograft tissue is often taken from cadavers that have donated their bodies so their tissue can be used for living people who are in need of it, for example, patients who are undergoing surgery for various reasons. Such tissues represent a gift from the donor or the donor family to enhance the quality of life for other people
Although human tissue compositions and methods are presently available and provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, many advances may still be made to provide improved graft compositions and methods for their use and manufacture. The fibrous fascia compositions and treatment and manufacture methods described herein provide further solutions and answers to at least some of these outstanding needs.